Firebird
by NorseFan1
Summary: Anastasia Potter was thought to be a squib after an accident in her second year, so her parents pulled her from Hogwarts. She left as soon as she could to America, the curious gold rune that marked her as a soul mate of one of the gods the only thing giving her true hope. This is the story of when they meet. Fem Harry, WBL. Unlikeable Potters and Dumbledore.
1. Prologue

**Firebird**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: Just a warning about what _appears_ to be suicide in this chapter. **

Prologue

Four Years Ago- Cardiff Bay, outside Millennium Centre.

Jane Foster was in a full blown conversation with her friend and colleague, Erik Selvig, when she heard the scream. Both of them looked round, and saw people staring and pointing, up the water tower. There, perched on the top, right at the edge, was a girl. She couldn't have been more than eighteen. Her red hair with blonde highlights was free, and whipping round her face.

"How did she get up there?" Erik asked. Jane shrugged.

A police officer had grabbed a speaker phone from somewhere.

"Ma'am, please, do not move a muscle!" He called out to her. "We will have the fire department here to get you down soon."

"Not soon enough." Jane felt chilled when the reply came. Her voice was calm, but filled with so much grief. What could the girl have gone through to sound so heartbroken?

"What's your name?" The officer asked.

"That doesn't matter. I am no one."

"You're someone. You're standing up there for everyone to see. If you were no one, you wouldn't exist." The officer said, trying to get her to see reason.

"You're right. I wouldn't." She replied, before taking a step off, and falling. This time, more people screamed, and Jane was one of them, but her scream choked up in her throat, and her eyes widened more than they already were, as she watched the girl flicker, and burst into flames. As the girl began to disintegrate as she fell, her green eyes met Jane's for the briefest of moments, before they too were consumed. It all happened so fast, but it felt like an age. The flames died before she hit the ground. But by then, there was nothing left of her somehow. Not even ashes.

"What the hell just happened?" Erik asked. "Are you alright Jane?"

"I- I don't know." For some strange reason, when their eyes met, she had felt as if there was something between them that connected them. What, she didn't know, and now she probably never would.

* * *

**A/N: So, my first fic. What do you think? The chapters will get longer after this, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't even own the song! It's by Celine Dion!

Chapter 1

Present Day- New York City.

Ana sighed as she began wiping down tables and bit back a yawn. It was late, and she was tired, but she knew this was one of the last things she had to do before closing time, and then she would be free to go home, and go to bed. At least here she got paid for the work. And thanked. And she wasn't treated worse than shit on the bottom of someone's shoes either. A strand of her mostly blood red hair fell in-front of her face and she straightened and pulled out her pony tail, before re-doing it all, keeping all her hair, apart from her fringe, out of her face. There was no one in the bar now, it being so close to closing, and last orders having been called ages ago. Her boss and the only other member of staff here currently, Rick, was in the back. Feeling confident that no one would hear, she began to sing.

"_What if we were meant to be together?_

_What if you were meant to be the one?_

_I could hide a million years and try to believe,_

_That any time the boy in mind will come and rescue me_."

Her voice was otherworldly, she knew, and she wasn't bragging. It was all part of her gift. A gift only one other knew about, and may have saved her a lot of misery, or caused her even more. But she had chosen the path she had, and was now making the most of her life, away from all the heartache and pain.

"_'Cause you're the fire, you're the one but you will never see the sun,_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one._

_And I could call it many names but it's myself I need to blame,_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one._

"_In the end you've got a friend for lifetime,_

_Truly there to truly care for you._

_I know you cry a million tears so I want you to know,_

_That a pretty face can take you places, you don't wanna go_."

Singing was one of the ways she relaxed, but her gift meant that she could only do it when she was alone if she didn't wish to stand out. Apart from work, her life was a rather solitary one, and that saddened her, but singing always lifted her spirits. She just wished she could get a chance to be around people more regularly. People who would accept her for her.

Loki was wandering along the streets when he heard it. 'It' was the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard, which had the dual effect of sending chills through him and also making his spirit soar. Curious as to what on Midgard could affect him so, he walked towards the sound.

"_'Cause you're the fire, you're the one but you will never see the sun,_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one._

_And I could call it many names but it's myself I need to blame,_

_If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_.

"_So in the end it all depends on whether you'll find,_

_Warm embrace when I replace the one you had in mind_."

The door to the bar was locked, and the dark street was empty, so he used magic to unlock the door, and quietly entered. The woman was turned to one side, so he could see her profile. Her deep red hair had curious blond highlights running through parts of it and was pulled into a pony tail. Her skin was pale and smooth. She was of medium height and slim. The hand he could see the back of made him freeze. There, on the back, was a golden rune, that many would mistake for a tattoo, but what he knew was something else entirely. The rune was the Old Norse rune _Kaen_, meaning 'Wildfire' or 'Chaos'. It was _his_ rune. That it was a magical rune on the back of this woman's hand meant only one thing. She was his soul mate. That was the physical mark of the currently dormant bond that lay between them. He hadn't even been looking for her, and he had just stumbled upon her. The Norns must have finally decided to send him something good for once.

Suddenly, she stopped singing, and looked round and he saw emerald green eyes. She straightened and turned, taking a step back. "Can I help you? I was sure that door was locked."

He smiled. "It was my lady." He said. "Forgive me, but I heard you singing. I was curious, as I have never heard anything like it. Let alone here on Midgard."

Her eyes widened and her left hand gripped her right. "A-are you Æsir?" She asked.

"How did you guess that?" He asked, his head cocking to the side ever so slightly, as he examined her.

She shifted nervously. "I was raised in the wizarding community."

"Ah." He said, smiling. "Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. Loki Odinson."

Her eyes widened slightly at that, and her left hand tightened around her right. So she knew what the rune was, then. "Ana. Anastasia Potter."

He smiled and approached her. "It is an honor to meet you." He took hold of her right hand, and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand right on the rune, and both felt an electric shock run through them at the contact to the rune, which would act as a conduit to opening the bond when the time came, the shock acting as confirmation, and telling the both of them that neither was lying. "Am I correct in assuming you know the meaning behind this rune?"

Ana nodded. "I think so. But, I wouldn't like to assume that my people got it all correct…"

"Then allow me to tell you." He smiled. She wasn't presumptuous. "When the soul mate of one of the Æsir is born, they are born with a mark, either of the rune or symbol that is associated with that god or goddess, whether they are Æsir themselves, or of another race. You happen to have been born with my rune."

She nodded. "That was what the magical community believed."

"Ana? You talking to someone out there? Or to yourself?"

"A friend just called in Rick, don't worry about it!"

"There's a rarity." He sounded surprised. "Tell you what, you can go early. I'll finish these books and I'll do whatever's left."

"Thanks Rick!" She shrugged.

"Allow me to escort you home, my lady?" Loki asked.

She nodded shyly. "I'll just get my coat."

He nodded and she disappeared into the back. Ana smiled at Rick as she passed his office, the door was now open when it had been closed previously. He must have gone to get something. "Thanks for this Rick. It was a complete surprise, him dropping in." She hadn't even thought she would ever meet the guy. But she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, seeing as how there was a dormant soul bond between them. She was going to grab this opportunity with both hands, but proceed cautiously too. She had been burnt too many times by those who were meant to love her to throw her whole being into this at the very start.

"Him?" Rick chuckled, his blue eyes glinting mischievously. "Tell him that if he hurts you, he'll have me to answer to."

"I'll let him know." She went to the staff room and grabbed her coat and purse, and went back out to meet Loki, who was waiting by the door.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

She smiled shyly at him. She could feel her magic reaching out for him, and it had been that same sensation that had alerted her to him in the first place.

"Yes, I am."

"HURT HER AND DIE!" A call suddenly came.

"He doesn't even know who you are. He just assumed when I told him you were a man." She said quickly, by way of apologizing.

He just waved her off. "Do not worry." He held out his arm for her and she tentatively accepted it. "Where to?"

"I have a small bed-sit three streets away." She said, pointing in the direction they would need to walk to when they exited the bar.

They began walking and he turned his head to look at her. "So, tell me about yourself." He said.

"Well, I grew up in a manor in Wales, as part of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I was by no means the favored child and I took the first opportunity to leave and came here. I have been living here ever since."

Loki didn't let it show, but he was shocked. How similar had her life been to his own?

"What about you?" She asked, looking up at him, as the top of her head barely reached above his shoulder.

"Well, as you were, I also was not the favored child." He began. "I was raised the son of Odin and Frigga alongside Thor, my brother, and we are currently both staying with the Avengers." He thought that currently, it was probably best to leave out that for him, it was punishment for trying to take over Midgard. "Why did you choose to leave your family?"

"I… I was nothing there, and I wanted to do something with my life. Even if it was something small, I wanted to do it for myself. Not what they wanted me to do."

"You took your life into your own hands." He said.

"Pretty much. So, how much of the stories is actually true?"

"Well, I never got married for starters." Loki began, smiling down at her. "Have you heard of when Thor lost his hammer to Thrym?"

Ana nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I did."

"That _was_ true. But the story was slightly altered."

"How so?"

"It says I dressed as a woman as well, but I can actually shape shift into a woman. That really annoyed my brother. Especially when it came time to force him into that corset."

Ana couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. He laughed with her at the memory. After that, he went on to correct other errors the mortals had made when writing down the stories. Things had changed over the time where the stories were told orally. They reached a large squat building and Ana stopped. "Well, this is me… do you… do you want to come in for a tea or something?"

"Why yes, I would not mind, thank you."

She led the way inside and up two flights of stairs. "Most of these places are bedsits in this building." She said. "But there are plenty of neighbors."

She stopped at number thirty two and unlocked the door, leading the way in. They were immediately in the main room, most of which was taken up by a bed, a wardrobe, a chest of draws and two chairs with a small table between them. There was some room to move round, but not much. The far wall from the front door had an opening that led to a small kitchen, and then there was a door on the other side of the wall, which led to a bathroom.

"It's not much, but its home." She said. "Take a seat." She gestured to the two chairs. "Tea? Or coffee?"

"Tea, please."

"How would you like it?"

"A dash of milk and one sugar, thank you." He watched her move into the kitchen. "So how long have you lived in this bed sit? Since you came to New York, or afterwards?"

"Well, I moved in here a year after. I lived in a shelter until then, actually, taking work where I could find it until I could afford somewhere else, which would be this place. I have been here ever since. The rents good and the Landlord is too. If there's ever anything wrong in the place, he gets it sorted out."

"So you stayed."

Ana smiled as she carried two mugs in and handed one to him. "Of course I did. I've heard horror stories about some places. I found somewhere that was within my means to afford, that had good neighbors and a nice landlord, so I decided not to take a chance of moving. It's not as if I'm going to get anywhere better."

"But you have magic. Surely you could use that to get yourself better accommodation."

"I won't cheat. And besides, I don't use it much."

"Why ever not? You have powerful magic."

"I don't want to draw attention to myself. I guess it's left over from my time with my _family_."

"You have powerful magic, yet not a magical core like the rest of your people. Am I right in guessing they stopped searching for magic when it was determined you had no magical core and thought you were a squib?"

"That is exactly what they thought. But that's not a story I'm comfortable telling seeing as we've only just met."

"Understandable." He nodded. "But tell me, does it have anything to do with why you are wearing a glamour over the highlights in your hair?"

"You can see that?"

"Of course." Loki nodded.

Anastasia ran her had through her hair, her expression far away as she thought, obviously thinking of something in her past. Then, she nodded. "Yes, it does have to do with that. So, tell me, why are you currently staying with the Avengers?"

He let out a short laugh. "My brother is helping them out. I have to. The story behind that is one I think is better saved for another time. When we know each other better."

Ana nodded. "Fine by me." She said. They talked for a while, before deciding that it was late. Loki thought it was best for him to get going, before the others decided to come looking for him.

"Would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow?" Loki asked. "My treat."

She smiled up at him and nodded. "I would like that." She said.

"I will be by at twelve then, My Lady." He picked up her hand and once again kissed the back of it, before leaving. Ana smiled as she sat down after he had left, her hand absently brushing over her mark. She couldn't believe what had happened! Her life was turning round!

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: For all those wondering- Thor appears in this one, as does Jane. Also, I've had a few questions, this is set after the Avengers, but Thor 2 hasn't taken place. Instead, Loki's punishment was to help the Avengers. If the events do take place, I'll write it with my own twist. I most likely will bring it in at some point. **

Chapter 2

Ana opened her wardrobe and began going through the clothes she had, looking for something to wear. After an age of looking, she eventually decided on a green shirt dress, with a black and gold belt and heeled black boots. She grabbed a pair of sheer, skin colored tights to go on under the dress. She didn't want to dress down too much, but she also didn't want to look too fancy, not that she had many clothes that were fancy. Looking at her watch, she noticed that she had more than enough time to have a shower and then get ready.

After a quick shower, Ana wrapped a towel round herself and stood in-front of the mirror, examining herself. The mark began on her shoulder and wound down. It was all gold, like the one on her hand, but this was in the shape of a phoenix, wings outstretched, and beak open as if singing. It was one of three physical reminders of what had happened to her. The second was her hair. The glamour was gone now, revealing the highlights to be gold instead of blonde. It actually did look like gold was in her hair. Then there was her voice. Her perfect singing voice which could lift the spirits of the good, and scare the bad. An ability that should only belong to phoenixes. An ability which only Hermione, and now probably Loki, knew about. She dried off and dressed, and then dried her hair, and reapplied the glamour as she brushed her hair, covering her back with glamours.

At twelve on the dot, there was a knock on the door. She quickly went to open it to see Loki was there, a small smile on his lips. "Good afternoon, my lady." He said.

"Good afternoon, Loki. Just let me get my coat and bag, and I'll be right back."

Loki inclined his head and she quickly grabbed her bag and coat from where she had put them on the bed and darted out to join him in the hallway. Loki once again offered her his arm and she accepted it.

"So, what do you like to eat?" He asked.

"Well, I'm quite fond of pasta. There's a small Italian place just around the block that I like to go to when I get the chance."

"Then we can get lunch there." He said.

Ana smiled up at him. "Great! I mean, if you like Italian food yourself."

"I am rather fond of it." He agreed.

They talked idly as they walked, and when they got to the restaurant, Loki held the door open for her. They were able to get a table, as it wasn't busy. Ana ended up ordering a cabonara while Loki had lasagna.

"So, what would you like to do with your life?" Loki asked. "If you had the chance, what would you do?"

"I'd like to become a healer." She said. "I looked at courses at the New York Academy for the magically gifted, which takes both witches and wizards with a magical core, and others, like creatures, who don't, and I'm currently saving up to be able to get myself on a course which will allow me to catch up to the standard needed, and then hopefully I'll be able to get a scholarship for the actual healing course."

"Catch up?"

"I had two years at Hogwarts until my magic… changed. When it did, I was declared a squib and my parents pulled me out of Hogwarts. I taught myself enough that I could get by in the muggle world, and four years ago, I came here. But that is the extent of my education."

"Why did you not tell them your magic had merely changed?"

"A squib in magical Britain is a sub class of citizen as it is. But at least they can escape into the normal world. Had I revealed what had really happened to my magic, the change that had occurred to me, I still would have been pulled from Hogwarts. But I never would have gotten out of that life. As it was, so long as I wasn't seen by guests, or too many people in the wizarding world, I was able to go out and about. I was able to get away from it all. I was the shame they wanted to hide away."

"What about the mark? Surely your parents knew what that meant?"

She laughed, but it was bitter. "And then there was the shame of having to present you with a squib if you ever found out about me. Before my second year, this was the only thing that I could have possibly had their approval about. Nothing more. Just approval. Then I went and turned myself into a squib and I was worthless." She had kept all these feelings locked up for so long that she couldn't help but let some of them spill out.

He reached out and cupped her cheek gently, urging her to meet his eyes. "You are not worthless Anastasia." Loki told her, his hand dropping to brush across the back of hers, and the rune mark, causing the electric shock to jump between them both again. "Not at all. Quite the opposite." Loki leant across and kissed her, and Ana felt her stomach flutter. She leant into the kiss, loving the feel of his mouth on hers. The kiss ended far too soon for her liking. "All the time in the Nine Realms." He murmured. What for, she wasn't quite sure, but she didn't ask.

After they had finished, Loki paid for the food and they left.

* * *

The next two weeks fell into a routine. They would meet up for lunch and then take a walk afterwards, and talk, getting to know each other. They were in a small café one day, when they were interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Thor- just- no- don't!" Suddenly, one of the two empty chairs at the table was pulled out and a blonde man sat down, grinning at Loki. He proceeded to clap him on the shoulder, causing Loki's back to buckle a little bit.

"You didn't tell me you had met someone brother!" He said, rather loudly.

"Sorry about this. I did try to stop him. He just couldn't wait till you got back when Tony found camera footage of you coming in here." A brunet woman sat down in the other chair with a sigh. "He really got excited at your tattoo for some reason." She added to Ana.

"Thank you for trying to control my brother, Jane." Loki said, before fixing a glare on Thor. "You really could not wait?"

"Not when I saw the mark." He replied, grinning.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute, brother?" Loki asked, before he stood and strode for the door. Frowning, Thor followed.

"Sorry again. I'm Jane by the way, Jane Foster."

"Ana. Anastasia Potter." They shook hands.

"That's an interesting tattoo." Jane said, frowning at it.

"It's a birth mark actually."

"Funny, I have one similar." Jane said. "Except it's shaped differently, on my shoulder, and in silver."

"Can I see?"

Jane pushed down the shoulder of her top to reveal a rune mark. "My parents said I was born with it. It baffled everyone."

"It's no birthmark Jane. That's the Norse Rune Thuris. Does Thor know you have this?"

"He's never seen it."

"I am going to sound insane, even if you do know they're both Æsir," She looked up and saw they were both still outside, talking, before turning back to Jane. "Each of the gods has a soul mate. Now, when their soul mate is born they're born with a physical mark of that connection, either a rune or a symbol connected to them. The rune on my hand, Kaen, is Loki's rune. Thuris is Thor's rune."

"Are you saying I'm his soul mate?" Jane asked, frowning.

Ana nodded. "Ask him later if you don't believe me. Best do it in private though. If he got excited enough to come all the way to this café to see if his brother really had found his soul mate, Merlin only knows what he'll do realizing he's found his own."

"Thank you for telling me. I guess I have a lot to think over. But… I can't shake the feeling we've met before. Have we met?"

"No, I don't think so." Ana replied, shaking her head.

Suddenly, Jane's eyes widened in recognition. "I have seen you before! You were in Cardiff four years ago… but how did you survive that?"

"Survive what?" Loki asked. He and Thor had returned.

"Long story."

"Quite quick from mine and Erik's view point." Jane said, frowning. "You threw yourself from the water tower in Cardiff and burst into flames."

Ana scratched the back of her head. "No one would look for me if they thought I was dead." She said. "Quick way out. With a bit of magic- which everyone thought I didn't have, I was able to get away and live my life without being harassed."

"You faked your death, just to get away from your family? It was that bad for you?"

"I really never wanted to go back. If someone found out my magic had just changed, and not gone completely, then they may have come looking for me if they thought I could be useful. I just tried to stop that from happening."

"Why would you need to run away from your family?" Thor asked.

"Now that is a long story. And all in the past now anyway. Only one person back in Britain knows I'm alive, and I haven't spoken to her since I left, so no one can find out. It's just best if everyone believes I'm dead."

Loki sent a glare at Thor, which stopped him from asking another question about it.

"Sorry if I scared you back then." She said to Jane.

"Don't worry about it."

"I saw you too, you know."

"Yeah, you looked right at me as you fell. That was slightly creepy."

Ana nodded. "Not surprising."

The four were unaware of being watched by a man on the other side of the café. He was sure that this was the one he had been sent to find. Now he just had to wait for the right moment.

* * *

"Thor?" Jane asked, when they were alone later that day.

"Yes Jane?"

"Ana told me what the mark meant." She rubbed her shoulder. "When she said it was a birthmark I remembered I had a similar one."

"You have a rune mark?" His eyes were wide and she could see he was barely suppressing his excitement.

Jane nodded. "On my shoulder." She said. She pushed her sleeve down so the silver mark was clearly visible, and suddenly found herself in a tight hug, her feet off the floor. She felt like an electric shock jolted through her shoulder when he kissed the mark, before he kissed her.

"Anastasia told you what this means?" He still hadn't put her down, and Jane smiled at him.

"Yes, she did. She said each of your people had a soul mate and the rune was a physical mark of that."

"It also means that I do not have to worry about my father granting you immortality. The bond, when activated, will allow you to share mine."

"Immortal?" Jane's eyes widened.

"Well, I cannot let you die, can I?" He asked, grinning. "You are my soul mate."

Jane smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "Perhaps you can put me down now, then?"

Thor just grinned, shifted her in his arms and carried her to his room in the Tower.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! What do you think? So, now Thor knows, I know it's quick, but this is the way the story is coming to me. I hope you like it. **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Ana and Jane quickly became good friends, both sharing the fact they bore rune marks on their skin. Jane had introduced Ana to both Darcy and Pepper too, who she also really liked. She still found it strange that she had more than two friends almost a month later. Then, she found herself roped into attending a Stark Industries fundraiser, which apparently Tony had pulled all the Avengers into attending. As well as Loki. He had told her what had led to him having to help the Avengers, and while she wasn't happy he had tried to take over the world, she realized he was trying to reform and resolved to support and help him. And keeping him from being driven to insanity in a party would probably stop him from murdering any guest who annoyed him.

However, agreeing to go caused a problem, and she had to resort to calling on Jane, Pepper and Darcy.

"You said you had a wardrobe problem?" Darcy asked.

"I have two dresses I could wear, but I don't know which one to choose," Ana replied. She pulled them out of her wardrobe. She had bought both of them cheap in a sale and were the nicest clothes she owned. The first was red, with gold trim and went to her knees. The second was silk and a dark pink. It fitted snugly to her body and ended just above her knees. "So, which one?"

"Has Loki explained the links with colour?" Jane asked.

"No, why?"

"They have certain colours associated with them. Thor is red and silver for example and sometimes blue, mostly red. You've probably noticed Loki's always wearing green. Green and gold and black are Loki's colours," Jane explained.

"The pink one it is," she said.

Pepper shook her head. "Put them both away. We're going out and getting you a new dress."

Ana shook her head. "I won't be able to."

"Yes you will. It's on me."

"I couldn't do that," Ana said.

"Yes you can. Trust me, this will cost nothing. I'll get all four dresses and the accessories," with that, she and Darcy dragged Jane and Ana from the apartment.

"So," Darcy asked a few hours later, "How's it going with you and Loki?"

Ana smiled. "It's great," her smile fell then, "but I'm struggling to tell him about my life before I came to New York. I've never told anyone everything before, and I want to. I've tried, but I can just never get it out."

"Does he know you're trying to tell him?" Pepper asked.

"He does," Ana nodded.

"Well, there's that at least," Jane said. "How about you try just closing your eyes and imagining you're alone, and then speaking out loud?"

Ana thought about it, and nodded. "Yeah, that might work. Because I want to tell him. It's just hard."

"How hard?" Pepper asked. "How bad was your life before?"

"Quite bad," Ana admitted.

Jane snorted. "Understatement from what I've seen," she said, "but that's over now. You don't have to worry about it."

It took them a couple of hours to get their dresses, and Ana barely had time to change before she had to go to work. Loki turned up two hours into her shift and took his now usual seat at the bar. He came regularly when she was working and waited for her shift to finish in order to walk her home. She smiled at him and poured him a whiskey, putting it on his tab for the night.

At the end of the evening, they walked back to the apartment and Ana poured them both a drink. She'd need it. They sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and Ana curled up under his arm, into his side. This was a usual position for them and it always made her feel content and safe.

"You have been distracted all night." Loki said softly.

"I've been thinking over some advice I got earlier," she said, swallowing a large amount of her whiskey before putting it down. Then, she ran her hands through her hair, removing the glamour and showing the gold highlights. She then also pulled off the cut off jacket that had hidden the gold phoenix mark on her chest, a lot of which was visible from the strapless top. She closed her eyes. "I guess, the events that caused my magic to change really began when I was one. There was a civil war going on in magical Britain. The Dark Lord Voldemort sought to take over. He and his followers, the Death Eaters believed in Pureblood supremacy. They believed muggles were little more than animals and muggleborns weren't much better. Even half-bloods were a lower class of citizen, thanks to the muggle taint in their blood. The Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the defeater of the last Dark Lord, Grindelwald, fought them, but they were losing.

"Then one night, my family who were in hiding, was betrayed. A man my parents believed to be their friend, Peter Pettigrew, sold them out, and Voldemort came to our house. He stunned my parents. After that, it's only guess work but it is known he fired the killing curse at either me or my brother. He disappeared that night. The curse rebounded off whichever one he cast it at and hit him. But, Dumbledore turned up and declared Hadrian was the one who the curse rebounded off. Hadrian was hailed the saviour of the wizarding world. The house elves raised me from then on really. My parents had no time for me at best," a bitter laugh escaped her.

"Those were the lucky times- when I was ignored. My brother and his friend Ron Weasley were the worst. I was an easy target to pick on. But then I turned eleven, and I was able to go to Hogwarts. It was the happiest day of my life. Finally, I might find somewhere I could belong. Could make friends. I was sorted into Ravenclaw and Hadrian went to Gryffindor, so I was away from him. But even in different houses, he managed to make my life hell. Only one of my classmates, a Gryffindor muggleborn, Hermione Granger, didn't believe all the things he said about me, and befriended me. We'd study together, and hang out.

"And then, in my second year, something started petrifying students. A monster from Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. It petrified Hermione, and I was alone in the school, waiting for them to wake her up. But then whatever was attacking the students took another student down to the Chamber. Due to my own investigation, I was able to find it. But my brother and Ron Weasley followed me down with one of our professors- a complete fraud, who tried to wipe our memories, but ended up wiping his own. Hadrian and I were cut off from Ron and Lockhart and we continued on alone to find a memory of a past student- Tom Riddle- who was using Ginny, Ron's younger sister, to come to life again by draining her life. He knocked Hadrian out and set a basilisk on me- after revealing he was actually Voldemort. I managed to kill it, but had been bitten and thrown into a wall. I barely managed to stab the diary Riddle seemed to be using as a conduit. But then Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, and another, female phoenix, appeared. They cried on my wounds, but it didn't work. I could feel the poison running through my veins and knew I was dying. I thought I was beyond saving.

"But the female phoenix surprised me by digging her claws into my chest and bursting into flames while molding herself to my body. It changed my magic and body, saving my life in the process, while sacrificing her own. I fell unconscious but I guess my magic must have acted to hide the changes, and threw up instinctual glamours. It was the only time I've successfully used magic to hide the mark. When I came to, I was in the hospital wing. Hadrian was being hailed the hero. He said the basilisk had thrown me into a pillar and knocked me unconscious. Everyone believed that my magic had acted to save my life, and had all been used up in the process. My wand was snapped and I was sent home and no one believed what I said. I even demanded vertaserum and a Pensive but no one listened.

"I was little more than a servant then, being a squib who should think herself lucky that her family was kind enough to put a roof over her head. It was only when Voldemort returned that I saw Hermione again, and we began plotting my escape for when I was old enough to live on my own. She alone knew the changes I had gone through, but she knew nothing else. Except that I hated my life in the manor. If I jumped off the water tower in Cardiff Bay, and flashed away, I would be able to make it look like I was dead. The muggles would put it down to spontaneous combustion, and there would be no way for anyone to think I had survived. Hermione gave me enough money to get started, and I landed in New York. You know the rest," Ana opened her eyes and looked up at Loki.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "They hurt you physically too."

Ana nodded, knowing he'd seen the scars on her back. "Even though the House Elves cared for me, they couldn't deny a direct order from James. So whenever he ordered them to whip me, they had to," she wiped the tears away from her eyes before they could fall. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She felt vulnerable enough as it was.

"They are not worth your tears, my little Firebird." He said gently. "You have a voice of a phoenix, and undoubtedly the healing tears of one too. Each one would be far more valuable than any one of them."

She moved into his chest and took a few deep shuddering breaths. "I never want to go back to that."

"You will never have to. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Please," she would feel safer with him tonight. He set his own drink down and with a wave of his hand she was in a green silk night dress and he was in nothing but pants. His arm tightened around her as the blankets appeared above them instead of below and the lights turned off. His hand began running through her hair.

"You are worth more than any of them combined," Loki murmured. "They threw you away, a mistake I will never make. Rest now, I am here."

Ana felt herself fall to sleep rather quickly, completely exhausted, but feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Loki remained awake however, his anger simmering. How dare they treat her that way? She was his. Not only that, but she was amazing. She was beautiful, inside and out, and powerful too. But she would never abuse her power. She had stopped him, unknowingly, from killing quite a few of the pathetic mortals that crossed his path, just by keeping him calm. He hadn't felt as calm as he was in what felt like an eternity. She was what he needed. And he would not let anyone harm her. Not even her so-called family.

A smirk crossed his face. It seemed he had caught himself a phoenix.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think of Ana's back story? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Links to what Ana wore at the fundraiser- Just take out the spaces.**

**www . polyvore evening _ party /set ? id = 88058315**

**www . polyvore evening _ party _ hair _ makeup /set ? id = 88156744**

**Also- Jane's outfit;**

**www . polyvore jane / set ? id = 109576564**

**Darcy;**

**www . polyvore darcy / set ? id = 109578043**

**Thanks to Purple 'N' Blue Wings who created this for me in advance!**

* * *

Chapter 4

On the afternoon of the day of the fundraiser, which she had been able to take off, Ana took a long shower before sitting in her dressing gown and drying her hair in front of the mirror, before styling it, using a bit of magic to help, curling it first and then pulling it back into a stylish bun with two long curls loose on either side, and leaving her bangs free. Then, she put on her makeup, liquid foundation and green shimmer eye shadow and black eye liner. Rose blush and a pink shimmer lipstick were the last things to go on, before she began getting dressed. The dress was dark green chiffon that was wrapped at the top, and the skirt fell to the floor with a slit up the front revealing a generous amount of one leg. There was a black flower pattern on the upper left side of the strapless bodice. There were gold gem like studs over the flowers and a black see through material between her breasts was also decorated with the gold studs. It was positioned in such a way that skin was visible, but not actually her breasts. When she walked, the outer layer of the skirt would flare out behind her. She put on her new gold high heels and an emerald and gold weave necklace along with gold hoop earrings with emeralds and a gold coiling snake ring. Then, she applied all her glamours, hoping the one on her phoenix tattoo would last. It was stubborn.

With a start as she looked into the mirror she realised that she looked every part the aristocrat she had been born. Ana stared at herself. Technically she was a half-blood, because her mother was a muggleborn, but she looked like many of the pureblood ladies she had seen at the parties her parents had held. Of course most of the people there had been purebloods; it was only the aristocratic elite of the Wizengamot and Ministry that ever got invites. The game changers. And right now, she could pass as one of them. A knock on her door made Ana snap out of it. She headed for the door, trying not to trip in the heels and opened it.

Loki's eyes widened and he froze when he saw her. She was stunning. He could see the wavering glamour covering the tattoo on her chest and knew at some point in the night it would fail, and probably cause all sorts of questions, so he simply removed it, and the glamour on her gold highlights. It now looked like her hair had fire running through it, when the light caught it right. Like the plumage of a phoenix. With both glamours gone, she was simply otherworldly.

"You should not hide your differences, My Lady. You are simply stunning."

"But what will people say?" She asked nervously.

"Everyone knows the Avengers will be there, so I believe they will simply accept you have something to do with us, which you do. They need not know why. If you do not wish to answer any questions, simply say so. Now, we should go, or we will be late."

"I thought you were teleporting us there?"

He grimaced. "Tony insisted on sending a car." He held out his arm and she accepted it and they headed downstairs and out to the awaiting car.

"Why did he send it anyway?"

"He likes to arrive in style and anyone he knows to do the same." Loki held the door open for her, allowing her to get in, before following suit, and then they were heading for Stark Tower. When they got there, they saw many guests were already there, entering through the main doors.

"Well then, time to test my resolve." Loki said.

"Don't worry; I'll be here to make sure you don't go off the rails again."

"Oh, so you plan to keep me in line?" he asked teasingly.

She smirked. "Not completely. You are the god of mischief after all. You wouldn't be you if you behaved completely. I'm just going to stop you from killing anyone."

He kissed her forehead and led her inside.

* * *

There was a large crowd. The amount of muggles here would make his job either easier or harder. If he set off the distraction at the right time, he could keep the girl's boyfriend from getting in his way. If he set it off at the wrong time, he would lose sight of her.

* * *

"Reindeer Games! I see you've brought your date!" Tony said, grinning like a mad man. Tony held out his hand to Ana. "Tony Stark."

"Anastasia Potter. Ana." She replied, shaking his hand.

"How'd someone like Reindeer Games land a girl like you? I'd be happy to introduce you to two others who-"

"Enough jesting Stark." Loki growled through ground teeth.

Tony held up his hands. "Fine, fine. Just saying, she may prefer- Alright Loki, I was just joking, yeesh. Go on in and enjoy the evening." Loki looked one step away from killing Tony, and he moved his arm so it was wrapped round Ana's waist.

"I'm not going anywhere you know." She whispered to him.

"I know you are not. I just do not like Stark implying that he could find you another man. I know that if it was not for Pepper, he would have been flirting with you."

"I wouldn't have flirted back." She assured.

Pepper was the next person they met. She smiled widely. "Ana you look amazing! How did you get your highlights to do that?"

"Well, this is natural. You've only ever seen me wearing a glamour to make them look simply blonde."

"You should keep the glamour off from now on." Pepper said. "You look… it looks right."

"Pepper is correct." Loki said. "You should keep the glamour off."

"I'll think about it." Ana said, blushing.

"Jane and Thor are over there," Pepper said pointing. "Apparently Sif and the Warrior's three are due to arrive tonight?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, they are. Though, I doubt they will come dressed accordingly. Jane had a hard enough time getting Thor to wear a suit."

"I know. Darcy and I had to help. I'll see you later, I have to greet others."

"See you later Pepper." They headed across the large room to where Thor, Jane, Darcy and an older man were. Jane was in a floor length red gown with a single shoulder strap with a silver patterned waist. It showed off her silver rune mark. Darcy was in a dark blue strapless silk dress that had a ruched bodice.

Darcy's jaw dropped when she saw Ana. "Oh my god. When did you get your highlights done? And when did you get that tattoo? You look amazing!" She had managed to keep the glamour on the phoenix when trying on dresses, because of the short periods of time she had it uncovered then.

"This is what I look like when I don't have a glamour on. Loki convinced me not to wear it tonight."

"You look like a phoenix." Thor said.

Loki smirked. "She does." He agreed, but said nothing else, knowing it was Ana's story to tell.

"Ana, this is Erik Selvig. Erik this is Anastasia Potter." Jane introduced her to the older man.

"Nice to finally meet you, Doctor Selvig."

"You too. And please, call me Erik."

It wasn't long until people began dancing and Loki led her onto the dance floor. Luckily, he seemed to guess she'd never had much practice dancing so he guided her movements, occasionally telling her what to do. They only got to dance two times before Thor noticed their friends had arrived and they both asked Ana and Jane to wait for them while they went to greet the four.

"Do they know about us?" Ana asked the older woman.

"I have met them, and they know Thor and I are in a relationship, but that was before even I knew what the mark meant. So, I don't think they do know. They haven't even explained to the other Avengers the meaning of the marks."

"This should be interesting."

* * *

Thor and Loki had just reached the newly arrived warriors when a sound like an explosion went off, and there was a bright flash of light. All the guests flew into a panic and began running, trying to get out.

The two brothers spun round, their eyes searching for Jane and Ana who were on the other side of the room, pressed against the wall while trying to avoid the crowd. A man appeared from nowhere following another crack and jerked forward, grabbing Ana's wrist and placing something on it. She flinched back as if hurt, but he wouldn't let go of her and Loki snarled.

"I am going to murder him."

"We need to get to them." Thor said, but before they could move, Jane lunged at the man, trying to push him away from Ana, who was trying to hit the man. He simply grabbed Jane's arm and spun on his heel, and the three of them disappeared. It had all happened quickly and before either brother could take action.

Thunder rumbled and lightning struck down outside, just adding to the panic. Loki's face was a mask of rage as he teleported over to where Ana and Jane had been just moments before. It was only after a while of struggling against the panicking crowd that the other's joined him.

"Who was that mortal? And the girl Jane was trying to protect?" Fandral asked.

"Her name's Anastasia." Loki said. His eyes met Thor's. "And whoever he was, he has taken our soul mates."

"We will find them brother." Thor growled.

"Since when was Jane your soul mate, Thor?" Sif asked.

"She always was. I just never realised until recently. She believed the rune was just a birthmark. But right now, that is not important. What is important is finding out who that man was and where he has taken them."

"He was a wizard, and he clearly went for Anastasia." Loki said. "I think we should start by looking in Wales for the Potter family. I think they have finally discovered she is actually alive, and is not a squib as they thought."

Thor nodded. "It is as good a place to start as any. Unless you have activated the bond between you and Anastasia?"

"Unfortunately not. How about you and Jane?"

Thor shook his head. "Though, the dormant one has strengthened."

* * *

Ana fell heavily on the floor as the apparition ended and went to move away when she saw her kidnapper had a good grip on Jane and a wand at her throat.

"Let her go." She snarled. The silvery metal cuff on her wrist burned into her skin and she tried to shake it off. The man pressed his wands tip into Jane's throat and she stopped.

"I wouldn't do that, Miss Potter." He said. "Now, your parents and Dumbledore would like to see you. Make one wrong move, and your friend here gets killed."

"You are making a big mistake." She could feel Loki's seething anger. It was so strong even through the non-active bond she could sense it. "She's Thor's soul mate, and he knows all about her. And Loki knows about me."

"Then it's the Potter's who'll have to worry. Get up and head inside." He jerked his head to the side and Ana looked round to see the gates leading to Potter Manor.

"Ana, no, get out of here! You have magic! Go!"

"I think you'll find the bracelet stops that, you stupid muggle now, get moving."

"Don't call her stupid." Ana snarled.

"Move, then."

She gritted her teeth and moved towards the gates, open enough for them to get into the grounds. "Ana's right, you're making a massive mistake here. Especially if you think they won't find you." Jane said. "Thor's temper isn't something you want to mess with, and I can tell you now, you've made him very angry. You took us in-front of him and Loki." Those words were enough to tell Ana that Jane could feel Thor's anger, as she could feel Loki's. She just hoped they could feel her and Jane's emotions and track them through it. If not, she had told Loki that Potter Manor was in Wales. He should be able to find its location, even behind all those wards. She remembered him scoffing at the thought of mortal wards, and knew they would be no barrier to him.

"I'll be long gone by the time they arrive. If they do."

"They will. And they've undoubtedly already seen you. They will look for you. Thor's not the only one to worry about. Loki can be vicious."

The doors opened and the Potter's, Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge stepped out, with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody right behind them. James Potter had a bag in one hand. "Who is she, and why did you bring her? We only needed Anastasia." Dumbledore said.

"She tried to get in my way, so I brought her too. Besides, she gets Potter to behave." Their kidnapper said. "She's also got the Thuris rune. Might make a bargaining chip if you need it. They both said that Thor and Loki both knew. Not sure I believe them, but still."

"Quite." Fudge said, looking nervous. "Anastasia, good to have you back where you belong. Now, if you'll agree to have your magic bound to the House Potter I'm sure-"

"NO!" Anastasia shrieked. Their kidnapper cast a spell that drew a thin line of blood from Jane's throat.

"Now, now Mr. Williams, no need for that. We have another way of getting Miss Potter to, eventually; agree to the binding- without killing an innocent." Dumbledore said.

Williams nodded and lowered his wand. Ana moved, ramming herself into him and slamming him away from Jane, only to be hit with a petrifying spell. Jane immediately grabbed her and tried to pull her away, but was grabbed by Moody and pulled away from Ana kicking and screaming and trying to hit him and get away.

James came forward and pulled chains and cuffs and a collar made of the same metal as the cuff Ana already wore. The chains connected cuffs that fastened around her wrists and ankles and they all connected to the collar that he placed around her neck. All of them burnt, biting at her skin and blocking away her powers in the most painful way possible. She was released from the petrification spell and gasped in pain and shock. She had read about these. Chains like these were used to force a phoenix to agree to a familiar bond. It would normally take about a week, before the pain of their powers being blocked to them became too much. How long would she last?

"No! Let her out of those things! Can't you see they're hurting her?" Jane yelled.

"Put her in the room next to the one we've prepared for Anastasia. Lock her in." James said to Moody, who nodded.

"She's your daughter! How could you do this to her?"

"It's all for the greater good." Dumbledore said as James and Kingsley hurled Ana to her feet. They pulled her inside after Jane, who Moody had decided to stun. When they placed Ana in a bedroom, everyone but Lily left. She had been laid on the bed thankfully as the pain was building. Lily sat on the edge of the bed.

"You could have spared yourself this pain by agreeing to the bind."

"Go to hell."

Lily looked genuinely astonished. "I'm your mother! Look what running away has done to your manners!"

"Then where were you when I was growing up if you weren't yelling at me for being a disappointment? Why did you tell me, regularly, that I should have never been born? So no, I didn't agree to the bind and I won't."

"You will. The chains will see to that."

"The chains won't be quick enough. Besides, I'd rather die. There's only one bond I will ever allow. And it isn't this one. Fuck off. _Mother_." She snarled the last word. She heard the slap before she felt it, the sharp sting soon followed however.

"Do not talk to me that way. You will see that this is for the best. As it is, it is lucky Albus realised the truth behind your little stunt. Now, I'll leave you alone to think over your manners, and to decide where your loyalties lie. With your family, or the Death Eaters."

"I have no family here, except Jane who's the closest thing I have to a sibling. She will one day be my sister after all. And I sure as hell don't know the Death Eaters. I can assure you now though, no children I ever have will be treated by me as you have treated me."

Lily stood and stormed from the room, anger written on her face, leaving Ana alone with the pain, and praying to be able to find a way out soon.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

"Whoever it is had better not be wasting our time," Loki snarled.

"Look, we know hardly anyone in this world- the only person anyone knows in fact, has just been kidnapped. It's worthwhile listening to an informer who can give us the precise location," Steve Rogers said, "We'll have Jane's and Anastasia's location soon. You said you sensed no less than twenty magically warded areas. That's a lot of places to search. We need it narrowed down at least."

"It is easy for you to say Captain," Thor told him, "but you are not in our position."

"Relax Point Break; we'll get your girlfriends out." Tony said, shrugging.

Just then, a petite figure wearing a hooded black dress coat entered the alley they were stood in. The sounds of Cardiff traffic hummed all around them as the woman approached.

"Thanks for coming." She said, lowering her hood to reveal curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, set in a pretty face.

"You have information about Anastasia Potter and Jane Foster?" Loki asked as both he and his brother stepped forward.

She nodded. "I managed to get into the room Ana's being held in and talk to her briefly- it's how I knew how to contact you. I'm a part of the Order of the Phoenix, the organization that hired a man to take her, but in the end he made a mistake and took them both. I'm afraid it may have been my fault that they found out about her in the first place."

"How?" Natasha asked.

"There are at least two ligilemens', mind readers, in the Order. If I let my mental shields slip at the wrong time, then they could have found out that she was alive."

"Are you Hermione Granger by any chance?" Loki asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I helped Ana escape Britain in the first place. I stayed behind to ensure no one ever found out the truth about what happened. Now I see that was a mistake. The war going on in our world is making people desperate. The Wizengamot, the light sided faction at least, voted to declare Ana a creature- a sub division of phoenix. As a creature now, she has little to no rights. In fact, they're legally allowed to subject her to a version of the familiar bond, which will bind her powers to her family's house. But they can only do that with her consent."

"Is that why the man also took Jane? To use her against Anastasia?" Thor asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. That was simply a mistake. He had to take her when she interfered- at least that's what I gathered. They don't need Jane, and they aren't using her against Ana. They have a special type of chain that's blocked Ana from her magic to get her to cooperate. For now she's holding out, but the pain is building, and at an alarming rate."

"That is torture." Sif declared. All could hear the anger in her tone at the idea. She may not have met Ana, but from what she had heard of the young witch, she was nice enough, and was keeping Loki on the relatively straight and narrow. That was a good thing in her mind.

"Yes. And they intend to keep it up until she agrees to bind her magic to House Potter."

"They wish to enslave her," Loki hissed, while magic built around his hands. "Can you get us to them?"

"I can't get you onto the grounds of Potter Manor, but I can get you to the area. Would you be able to find it with magic then?"

"Undoubtedly." He smirked.

Hermione nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you inside and lead you to Anastasia and Jane. They're being kept in adjacent rooms. Both know I'm coming to get help."

"So you have spoken with Jane also?" Thor asked.

She nodded. "She's fine. She had a few injuries which I saw to. That was my pretense of going into the wing they're being kept in actually. They're unsure whether or not you actually do know about them or whether they were lying about that, but they plan on using her as a bargaining chip if you do actually come looking."

"If they can read minds as you say, why have they not simply confirmed this?" Fandral asked.

"Because Dumbledore, for all that he preaches muggles to be 'equal' to wizards looks down at them as simple and curious. Snape simply disdains them. Neither have thought to even go _talk_ to her. Let alone read her mind. Dumbledore attempted to with Ana, but failed. Her mind is too well guarded naturally. Even with her magic blocked, her barriers are still there. As close to fire that anyone who tries to read her mind without her consent feels as if they're burnt apparently."

"I have had enough talk. We should leave now." Thor said.

"I agree. They are torturing Anastasia in order to enslave her- all so that they can have use of her powers! I will see them pay for this. But first I want to get her out of those chains!"

"Alright then, let's go." Hermione nodded, pulling a portkey out of her pocket. "This portkey will be quicker than me apparating two of you at a time."

They landed in the middle of a country lane. "I sense the wards," Loki said, "Thank you Miss Granger."

She nodded. "Any time. Right, I'll meet you on the grounds, round the back of the house and show you to where they're keeping them." With that, she apparated away to the point set up for the arrival of all Order Members.

"Which way do we go, brother?" Thor asked, pulling Mjolnir from his belt.

Loki closed his eyes and tested the wards, looking for the weakest point. The moment he found it, he headed for it, leading the others. He waved a hand and green magic seemed to skitter along an invisible shield before centering on a point and then stretching out, creating a way through the shield. He stepped aside and they all made their way through the gap before he followed, the shield closing behind him.

"When we leave, we will not need to use this point." Loki said.

Thor nodded, twirling Mjolnir in his hand. "By the time we are done, we will be able to use the front door."

They made their way up the grounds quickly and to the manor house and then headed round to the back, ducking past windows quickly so as not to be seen. Hermione was waiting for them at the back. She held her finger to her lips to keep them quiet and then motioned for them to follow.

They went inside and followed her upstairs. The entrance to the wing of the mansion that Jane and Ana were being kept in was a set of double doors that was being guarded by two red headed twins. Loki was about to cast a spell, when Hermione shook her head. "They're on our side," she whispered.

"Why are we whispering then?" Tony asked.

"There could be someone on the other side of the door," with that, she marched onto the corridor, drawing the eyes of the twins.

"Mya!" They chorused.

"Sweet, fair Mya," one began.

"How are you this gloomy evening?" The other asked.

"I'm fine. I brought company. More than I expected, but still."

The large group that she had helped sneak into one of the supposedly best guarded buildings in the country came out into the corridor and the twins grinned.

"Well then, I suppose you'd better go get those two out, then."

The twins opened the doors. "Thanks Fred, George," Hermione said, leading the way down the corridor. The doors closed behind them and Hermione came to a stop between two doors on the right side of the corridor. She pointed to the one closest to them. "Jane is in there and Ana," she pointed to the one next to it that was slightly further away, "is in that one."

A simple spell unlocked the door for Loki, and the crashing noise alerted him to the fact that his brother had simply hit down the door between him and Jane. After that, Loki focused solely on the prone form on the bed in front of him. She was chained up, her skin was grey and her hair had lost its shine. Her whole body trembled from the pain she was in and he had to bite back the anger. He approached her and sat on the edge of the bed, hands going to the collar around her neck first, and unlocking it with magic and pulling it away from her neck. Then, he did the same for her wrists and Anastasia began to stir. She opened her eyes and a smile tugged at her lips.

"You came," she said. Her voice was a hoarse rasp and he felt the anger rise up in him again. There was no music in her voice. It was as if the magic had been stripped from even that. But he didn't let it show and he smiled at her.

"Of course I did, my firebird," he murmured. "We had several ideas of where you could be when your friend, Hermione, found us."

"She said she would bring you."

"She held up her promise." He moved down to her ankles and released them and heard a sigh of relief escape Ana as the pain left her.

"Is she alright?"

Loki looked around to see Jane and Thor. Jane looked a bit out of sorts, but otherwise unharmed. Thor's arm was around her waist, tucking her into his side. "She should recover," Loki said, standing and picking Anastasia up bridal style. She looked ready to fall back to sleep. "She just needs rest and time for her magic to come back to full power."

"I believe we have need to speak with the Potters," Thor growled out, his arm tightening around Jane.

"Quite right, brother. They have some explaining to do."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review! I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
